Cổng Cổ Xưa
DST= |-| The Forge= |-| The Gorge= Cổng Cổ Xưa (Ancient Gateway) là một cấu trúc độc quyền của Don't Starve Together, được giới thiệu trong bản cập nhật A New Reign. Nó nằm ở giữa quần xã Tâm Nhĩ. Cách duy nhất để kích hoạt cổng là đặt một Chìa Khóa Cổ vào trong ổ cắm của cổng, làm cho Chu Kỳ Ác Mộng của vùng Tâm Nhĩ bị khóa ở trạng thái đỉnh cao. Có thể lấy lại chìa khoá khỏi cổng để mở khóa Chu kỳ từ đỉnh cao trở lại ban đầu. Nếu một Bộ Xương Kỳ Dị hoàn chỉnh được hồi sinh gần Cổng cổ xưa, cuộc chiến chống lại Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám sẽ bắt đầu. Thượng Cổ có thể hủy bỏ Chu kỳ ác mộng của Tâm Nhĩ bằng cách tháo Chìa Khoá Cổ ra khỏi cánh cổng. Nếu Thượng Cổ bị giết, nó sẽ kích hoạt một "vụ nổ" sau ba phút, và thiết lập lại toàn bộ quần xã Tàn Tích, sau đó bạn phải đợi 20 ngày để có thể tiếp tục chiến đấu chống lại Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám lần nữa và để làm cho Cổng Cổ Xưa tĩnh lặng lại. The Forge Trong sự kiện The Forge, những người chơi sẽ xuất hiện ở một hố lửa được goi là Cổng Nóng Chảy để tiến vào đấu trường của The Forge. Người chơi cần phải đánh bại đội quân và những nhà vô địch của Chỉ Huy Pugna để kích hoạt Cổng với Khóa Cổ và rời khỏi nơi này. Cổng Nóng Chảy về mặt kỹ thuật là một cấu trúc riêng biệt có cùng tên với kiến trúc nằm trong Tâm Nhĩ. Hiện tại nó không có chức năng nào khác, nhưng các tệp trò chơi tiết lộ rằng nó cũng có trạng thái hoạt động, có thể được sử dụng trong các phiên bản sau của sự kiện. The Gorge Trong sự kiện The Gorge, những người chơi sẽ xuất hiện ở một hố nước được gọi là 'Cổng Phủ Rêu 'để tiến vào thế giới của Gnaw. Theo thời gian, sự kiện này diễn ra trực tiếp sau The Forge, có nghĩa là việc đi vào Cổng Nóng Chảy đã đưa các nhân vật đi thẳng vào chiều không gian này. Những người chơi cần phải nấu những món ăn để thỏa mãn cơn đói của Gnaw và để nhận được 3 Ân Huệ Của Gnaw, thứ cần để đổi chiếc Chìa Khóa Cổ và cắm vào bệ và mở Cổng Phủ Rêu. Cổng Phủ Rêu về mặt kỹ thuật là một cấu trúc riêng biệt có cùng tên với kiến trúc nằm trong Tâm Nhĩ. Bên lề * Trong Heart of the Ruins Part 1, khi xem xét Cổng Cổ Xưa với chiếc Chìa Khóa Cổ đã cắm vào đó, nhân vật sẽ nói: "The lights reveals ancient text: Come Back Next Update." * Khi phát hành lần đầu tiên, Cổng Cổ Xưa có băng đen và sọc vàng quấn quanh, ngụ ý rằng nó vẫn là một tính năng đang phát triển. * WX-78 trích dẫn, "ERROR 502" tham khảo các Lỗi 502 thực tế có nghĩa là "lỗi cổng xấu". Thư viện ảnh 20170325171350_1.jpg|Cổng Cổ Xưa phát nổ 20170325171747_1.jpg|Sau khi phát nổ Gateway explosion.jpg|Cổng Cổ Xưa sau khi Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám chết. Hidden_Fuelweaver_and_Gateway_Trailer.jpg|Một bức ảnh ẩn của Cổng Cổ Xưa cùng Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám trong A New Reign trailer. Ancient Gateway Video.jpg|Cổng Cổ Xưa, được nhìn thấy trong video What Lies Beyond?. Ancient Gateway Forge Cinematic.jpg|Cổng Cổ Xưa được thấy trong trailer của The Forge. Charlie Forge Cinematic 1.jpg|Charlie ở cạnh Cổng Cổ Xưa trong trailer của The Forge. Atrium Gate WIP.png|Cổng Cổ Xưa khi còn trong giai đoạn phát triển. Ancient_Gateway_Textures_Old.png|Những thành phần vật liệu của Cổng Cổ Xưa khi lần đầu được giới thiệu. Portal Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Cánh Cổng Rêu trong trailer của The Gorge. Battlemaster Pugna Concept Art.jpg|Phác thảo của phiên bản cánh cổng của The Forge từ Rhymes with Play # 167. Gorge Concept Art 1.png|Phác thảo của cánh cổng của The Gorge từ Rhymes with Play # 201. Gorge Concept Art 2.png|Phác thảo của cánh cổng của The Gorge từ Rhymes with Play # 201. DST Atrium Promo Image.jpg|Cổng Cổ Xưa trong một áp phích quảng cáo từ Rhymes with Play #208. Art Stream 41 Ancient Gateway.png|The Ancient Gateway as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 41. en:Ancient Gateway Thể_loại:Cần biên dịch